¿Casarme?
by giselle0031
Summary: El padre de Bulma le dijo que debería conseguir un esposo para ser heredera de la C.C. Pero... ¿Quién será su prometido?... PD: Mal Redactado los Primeros Capitulos... Primer Fic
1. La Noticia

¿Casarme? El padre de Bulma Le dijo que debería conseguir un esposo para ser la heredera de la C.C. Pero..¿ Quién será su prometido?

En la Capsula Corp. Días antes del viaje a Namek, la familia Brief estaba almorzando tranquilamente hasta que el padre de Bulma rompió el silencio.

Bulma… Querida…

¿Qué sucede padre?- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa marcada en su rostro.-

Es que…-Dijo con un poco de miedo- Tu… ¿Conoces las leyes de las corporaciones? ¿No es Verdad?-

Si claro papá como no conocerlas-Dijo extrañada.-

Bueno actualizaron una nueva ley… La ley de herencia.-

Mmm...- Dijo mientras tenia su mano en su barbilla, con la mirada baja.-Y…-Levantó un poco la mirada.- ¿Qué paso?-

Que, ahora para conseguir la herencia tienes que…-

¡Dime! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer!?-

Tienes que…

¿Si? -Dijo nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada.-

Tienes que… Tienes que… Tienes que casarte.-

El rostro de la peliazul se torno en blanco, no podía creer que se tenía que casarse, pero ¿Con quien? Bulma había tenido muchas discusiones con Yamcha últimamente, pero ella lo amaba.

Se fue a su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en esa absurda ley que le había contado su padre. Ella se acostó en su cama, los rayos de sol le iluminaban la cara, las cortinas se movían suavemente con el viento.

Pasaron 3 días desde aquella conversación. Bulma, Krillin y Gohan se estaban preparando para ir a buscar las esferas del dragón del planeta Namek y revivir a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por los Saiyas.

¡Gohan!- Gritó Chi-Chi – ¡No te olvides de estudiar, sepillarte los dientes, y lo más importante! ¡No te metas en problemas!

Tranquila- Dijo Bulma – No le pasará nada, está en buenas manos- Dijo mientras le guiñeaba el ojo.-

Krillin, Gohan buena suerte- les dijo Roshi junto a Puar y Oolong.-

Gracias maestro- Dijo Krillin con una media sonrisa.-

Gracias Sr. Roshi – Dijo Gohan.-

Los viajeros subieron a la nave que había creado el Dr. Brief.

- ¡Adiós!- Gritaron todos los presentes.

Después de un mes pudieron llegare a Namek. Bajaron de la nave, a simple vista era un lugar desabitado

¿Este es el planeta Namekusein?- Dijo Bulma mirando a su alrededor.-

Sí, mira allá – Dijo Krillin mientras volaba y señalo una parte del planeta- Hay gente como Piccolo.-

¿Dónde? No puedo verlos- Dijo mientras miraba para todos lados.-

Yo te ayudaré- Dijo Gohan mientras la elevaba- Ves, allí-

¡Ahí lo veo, vallamos!- Dijo con rapidez.-

Esperen…-Dijo Krillin con un tono de voz grave- Siento un Ki maligno.-

Pe… pe… pero ¡No puede ser!-Dijo el niño temblando.-

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Díganme!- Dijo la peliazul haciendo una rabieta.-

Es ese maldito saiyajin – Dijo Krillin enojado.-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo Bulma mordiéndose las uñas- ¿Es el que mató a Yamcha y a los demás?

Sí -Dijo Gohan- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Querrá destruir este planeta?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Hola, Este es el primer Fic que hago espero que les halla gustado…. Me quedo medio corto, Dejen sus comentarios Gracias


	2. El Viaje a Namek

Capitulo 2: El viaje a Namek

- Es ese maldito saiyajin – Dijo Krillin enojado.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo Bulma mordiéndose las uñas- ¿Es el que mató a Yamcha y a los demás?

- Sí -Dijo Gohan- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Querrá destruir este planeta?

- Un momento- Dijo Krillin - ¡Siento más de un Ki!-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?!- Dijeron Gohan y Bulma.-

- No lo se, Pero hay que acercarnos un poco más.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu te volviste loco o que?!- Gritó la peliazul con un tono que asustaba.- Yo me quedaré aquí, soy muy joven y bonita para morir- Agregó.-

- Está bien, entonces iré con Gohan-

Los dos alzaron vuelo hacia los Kis… ¿Será Vegeta? U ¿Otro enemigo?

Gohan y Krillin llegaron al lugar, se escondieron detrás de una gran roca.

- Aléjense- Dijo un namekuseiano- Nunca les diremos en donde está

- ¿No?- Dijo un extraño hombre ¿rosado?- entonces ¡Destruiremos tu casa!

- No, ¡Por favor!- Gritó el Namek

- Zarbon- Dijo el hombre- ¡Ven aquí!

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Dodoria?- Dijo el muchacho de un tono verde claro.-

- ¡Destruye esa casa!- Dijo Dodoria señalando a una pequeña cabaña.-

Una bola de Luz salió de la mano de Zarbon, pero antes de lanzarla un namekusein gritó

- ¡Espera!, ¡Te daré La esfera!- El Namek corrió a una casa que estaba allí y sacó una bola gigante naranja de tres estrellas.-

- Krillin, ¿Esa no es una de las esferas que vinimos a buscar?

- ¡Si Gohan!- Dijo sorprendido – Pero ¿Como es esto posible?, alguien más quiere las esferas.

- No serán ¿compañeros de Vegeta? O ¿Si?- Dijo mirando a los soldados.-

- Puede ser… Sigamos investigando, sean quien sean son muy fuertes, no podemos luchar contra ellos.-

Esos extraños hombres de casualidad también querían las esferas del dragón

- Nos la hubieras dado desde antes- Dijo Dodoria – Bueno ya terminamos con este pueblo, Zarbon destruyámoslo.-

- ¿Qué?- dijo el Namek en rodillas- Pe… pero les dí la esfera

- Si y gracias- Dijo el hombre rosado dándole un puñetazo dejándolo inmóvil.-

- ¡Desgraciados!- Gritó Gohan haciendo elevar su ki, los hombres se dieron cuenta gracias a sus rastreadores.-

- ¡Gohan!- gritó Krillin.-

El niño le dio una patada a Dodoria haciendo que Zarbon se detenga y entre al campo de batalla. Gohan como estaba furioso pudo contra ellos pero en consecuencia de haberlos golpeado mataron a todos los namekuseianos que habían allí incluyendo dos niños, pero uno se salvó gracias a Krillin que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Los guerreros malignos se fueron

- Mataron a todos - Dijo llorando un poco.-

- Si pero al menos un niño está vivo- Dijo Krillin

Gohan miró al namekusein que estaba llorando por la muerte de sus amigos.

-Hola – Dijo Gohan dulcemente con una sonrisa amigable- ¿Como te llamas?

- Me… me llamo Dende- Dijo el Namek tartamudeando- ¿U… ustedes quienes son?-

- Tranquilo, no te haremos daño- Agregó- Yo me llamo Krillin y el es Gohan.-

- Ven con nosotros, no temas – Dijo Gohan feliz – estarás a salvo con nosotros.-

Dende los siguió hasta donde estaba la nave, cerca de allí estaba Bulma en una cueva.

- ¿Se puede saber por que tarda…? Aaa!- Gritó al ver al extraño niño verde –

- ¿Que pasa?- Dijo Gohan confundido.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo señalando a Dende-

- Ah el es un namekusein llamado Dende- Dijo Krillin

- Hola – Dijo el Namek- Mucho gusto.-

La peliazul habia traido unas capsulas, una hizo aparecer una casa, ella preparó una deliciosa comida, todos se sentaron para comer, excepto Dende, como Piccolo no comia los namekuseins tampoco.

- Bulma

- ¿Si Gohan? –

- Te queria decir que hay más gente que quiere las esferas del dragón.-

- ¿Qué?- de repente la peliazul abrió sus ojos sorprendida.-

- Si, no sabemos si son aliados de Vegeta.

- Mm…Entonces tenemos que buscar las esferas del dragón antes de que Ellos las encuentren – Dijo seriamente.-

Con la ayuda del rastreador del dragón, Krillin y Gohan se separaron en direcciones opuestas para encontrar más rápido las esferas. Gohan tuvo que buscarla en un lago y Krillin en alguna parte del planeta. Los dos pudieron conseguir las esferas pero Krillin estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguía… Vegeta.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que les haya gustado ….


	3. ¿Tu eres Vegeta?

Capitulo 3: ¿Tu eres Vegeta?

Con la ayuda del radar del dragón, Krillin y Gohan se separaron en direcciones opuestas para encontrar más rápido las esferas. Gohan tuvo que buscarla en un lago y Krillin en alguna parte del planeta. Los dos pudieron conseguir las esferas pero Krillin estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguía… Vegeta.

- ¡Gohan, Bulma! – Gritó Krillin- Vengan ya tengo una esfera.-

Bulma salió de la cueva entusiasmada.

- ¡Que bueno!- Dijo saltando de felicidad.-

- ¿Y en donde está Gohan?- Preguntó el muchacho mirando adentro de la cueva.-

- Ah el todavía no ha llegado.-

Vegeta estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban, y no venia con intensiones buenas.

- ¡Siento un Ki!- Dijo Krillin mirando hacia la dirección que se encontraba Vegeta.-

- Oh, debe ser Gohan- Dijo Bulma feliz.- Que bueno, llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba.-

- No es Gohan.- Dijo Krillin.-

- ¿Qué?, y si no es el entonces es…- La peliazul se fue corriendo detrás de una roca.-

Vegeta ya estaba a unos centímetros de Krillin, Bulma no podía dejar de mirarlo era tan atractivo y le estaba interesando un poco.

- Hola insectos, ¿En donde diablos la escondieron? – Dijo el saiya mirando a Krillin y a Bulma.-

- ¿De que estas hablando?- Dijo Krillin.-

- Hpm, no seas idiota, tu sabes de que estoy hablando.-Dijo mientras lo señalaba.-

- Nunca te la daremos.- Dijo con un tono amenazante.-

Esta bien si tu no me la quieres dar, talvez tu amiga si.-Vegeta fue en dirección a Bulma, y ella estaba temblando del miedo que le tenia.-

- Muchacha terrícola.-Gritó.-

Bulma estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos negros, ese cabello alborotado, esa sonrisa fría, que no pudo escucharlo, hasta que le gritó una vez más.

- ¿Si?- Su cara estaba media sonrojada cuando salio del shock.-

- Dime, ¿En donde esta la esfera del dragón?- Esta vez el tenia un tono de voz más suave.-

- Perdona.-Dijo Bulma.-No te lo voy a decir.-

- ¡No!.- El rostro de Vegeta se torno rojo de furia.- ¿Y ahora?- Dijo mientras en su mano apareció un rayo de luz que iba directo a Krillin, por suerte el lo pudo esquivar.-

- No.- Fue la respuesta de la peliazul.-

- Bueno, entonces ¿Quieres que te pase eso a ti?- Le dijo mientras tenia su mano en frente de ella lista para lanzar un ataque.-

Bulma, tan asustada, fue a buscar la esfera y se la entregó a Vegeta y antes de que se fuera Krillin le preguntó.

- ¡Oye Vegeta espera!-

- ¡¿Ahora que quieres sabandija!?- Dijo enojado.-

- ¿Tu conoces a Zarbon y a Dodoria?-

El saiya miró con terror a Krillin, no podía creer que sus viejos enemigos/compañeros estén en Namek.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que están aquí.- Dijo el Príncipe.-

- Los conoces, ¿No es verdad? -Dijo sorprendido.-

- Si, ellos eran mis antiguos compañeros, trabajábamos para Freezer, el destruye planetas como este y es muy poderoso, ningún guerrero a podido derrotarlo.-Agregó.-

- Seguro que Goku podrá protegernos.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

- Ese inútil de Kakarotto, jajajajaja, nunca será capaz de vencerlo. Ademas conmigo basta y sobra - Dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos.- Bueno, hasta nunca insectos.- Dijo, alzó vuelo y se fue rápidamente.-

Bulma estaba muy confundida, ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de un monstruo como ese?, decía y pensaba.

-"Debe ser este planeta, como yo Bulma Brief me puedo enamorar de un asesino como el, solo por sus ojos, su hermoso cabell… Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, el aire de este planeta afecta mucho los sentidos"- Pensó.-

Mientras tanto Goku estaba entrenando en la nave, Estaba muy cerca, para enfrentarse con ese tal Freezer.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Goku Llegó a Namek

Capitulo 4: Goku llegó a Namek

A unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban Bulma y los demás, una nave de la Corporación Capsula apareció… Era Goku!

-Uh! Al fin llegue a Namekusein -Dijo Goku Sonriendo.-

-De repente se sintió un Ki, era Gohan, que venia con una esfera del dragón gigante.

-Gohan!- Dijo con alegría.-

-Papá al fin llegaste.-Gritó el niño yendo a donde estaba su padre.-

-¿Como has estado?, y ¿En donde están Bulma y Krilin?

-Están en una cueva cerca de aquí, ven.-Le dijo mientras volaba y le agarraba la mano.-

Llegaron a la cueva, se escuchaban unos gritos…

-¡¿Cómo no pudiste defenderme?! , ¡Con un pequeño ataque bastaba!- Gritó la peliazul hacia Krilin.-

-¿Yo tengo la culpa?, ¡tu le diste la esfera a Vegeta!-Gritó el muchacho.-

-Ya basta chicos.- Dijo Goku mientras abría la puerta.-

-¡Goku!- Gritaron.-

-Bulma… ¿Es cierto que le diste la esfera a Vegeta?- Dijo Gohan Mirándola a los ojos.-

-Es… Es…que … ¡Todo fue culpa de Krilin!-Dijo la muchacha.-

-¡Que!, ¿Vegeta está aquí?- Dijo Goku.-

-Si, y parece ser que tiene todas las esferas.-Dijo Krilin desanimado.-

-No todas.-Dijo el niño mientras agarraba la esfera de siete estrellas que estaba detrás de el.-

-Oh! Excelente! Todavía tenemos esperanzas.- Grito con alegría Bulma.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Namek se encontraba Freezer…

-Así que hay más personas en este planeta que quieren las esferas del dragón.-Dijo Freezer un Hombre que más bien no era un hombre sino un extraterrestre que no parecía tan fuerte por su apariencia, estaba sentado en una especie de trono-

-Si señor Freezer.- Dijeron Dodoria y Zarbon.-

-Será fácil derrotarlos. En fin, ¿Cuántas esferas me trajeron?- Dijo con una media sonrisa marcada en su rostro.-

-Trajimos tres Faltan cuatro.-Dijeron mientras se inclinaban ante el.-

-¡Ustedes son un par de inútiles!-Gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla.- ¿Solo unas tres malditas esferas? ¿Por qué no las siete?-

-Es… Es… que.-Tartamudeaban de terror.-

-Si ustedes no pueden hacerlo iré yo.-Dijo interrumpiéndolos y dándoles la espalda.- En ese caso, ya no los necesitare mas.-

Freezer se dio vuelta los apunto con el dedo y en segundos los dos desaparecieron y el se fue en busca de las esferas.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba sentado en una roca vigilando de que no robaran ninguna esfera

-Ya tengo tres, las demás las debe tener freezer, que bueno que les saqué la esfera a esos terrícolas. No me hubiere atrevido a matar a esa mujer tan hermosa, con ese pelo azul… y esos ojos brilla… Pe… Pe… Pero ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, soy un guerrero de clase alta, y mi único objetivo es derrotar a Kakarotto no puedo estar pensando en mujeres además una terrícola.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.-

Goku, Gohan, Bulma y Krilin están en busca de las esferas les faltan seis y la mayoría las tenían Freezer y también Vegeta. Mientras las buscaban Bulma con el rastreador se dio cuenta que Vegeta tenia tres, Freezer tres y había una esfera sola en un extremo de Namek…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola perdón por el retraso, es que no me sentía inspirada, ustedes saben que los cap. Que hago son cortos pero me esfuerzo… Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia espero que les guste este capitulo Chau!


	5. La busqueda de las esferas Parte 1

Capitulo 5: La búsqueda de las esferas

Los Viajeros están buscando las esferas pero un gran descubrimiento de Bulma hace que los guerreros paren el vuelo…

- ¡Hey! ¡Muchachos!- Exclamó Bulma con mucho entusiasmo.-

- ¿Que pasa?- Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a ella para mirar el radar.-

- Mira- Bulma apuntó el rastreador para mostrarle a Goku lo que había descubierto- aquí hay tres esferas, aquí otras tres y allá lejos hay una, eso significa que, Vegeta tiene tres y Freezer también y nosotros tenemos que buscar la que esta sola.-

-Bueno, vallamos.- Agregó Gohan.-

Ellos fueron a donde se encontraba la esfera, era un lugar no muy extraño.

- ¡Ya la veo!- Gritó Krilin.-

El muchacho ya iba a agarrar la esfera pero Goku lo sujetó del hombro.

- ¿Que pasa Goku?, Tenemos que ir a buscarla.- Dijo Krilin entusiasmado.-

- No.-Fue la respuesta de Goku.-

Todos se cayeron de espaldas, cuando lo escucharon no lo podrían creer, Fueron hacia el otro extremo ¿Para nada?...

- Pe… Pero Goku… ¿Qué te pasa?- Comentó la peliazul asustada.-

- Lo que pasa - Dijo Goku con un tono serio- es que siento un poderoso Ki.

- Es cierto, pero está muy lejos de aquí.-Agregó Gohan.-

- ¿Será Vegeta?- Dijo Bulma.- O tal vez Freezer.-

- ¿Quién es Freezer?- Preguntó Goku confundido.-

- Yo te contare - Respondió Krilin- Freezer es un hombre que es como los saiyajins destruye planetas pero también tiene secuaces, y según Vegeta el es muy poderoso.-

- Excelente - Exclamó Goku - ¡Ya tenia ganas de pelear con un nuevo enemigo!

Mientras ellos estaban hablando Freezer también estaba en búsqueda de las esferas, fue a la cueva donde se ocultaron Krilin, Bulma, Gohan y ¡Dende!...

- Mm... Creo que en una cueva seria un buen lugar para buscar. - Dijo Freezer entrando a la cueva -

Freezer entró a una casa, allí se encontraba el pequeño namekusein solo, era muy débil y tenía que esconder la esfera. El hombre malvado abrió la puerta con una patada tan fuerte que la hizo polvo…

- ¿Qui…Quien anda ahí?- Tartamudeaba el pequeño -

- Ah, hola - Respondió Freezer mientras lo agarraba del cuello - Dime ¿En donde esta esa maldita esfera?- Decía apretándolo mas al Namek-

Dende entró en pánico pero se le ocurrió una idea.

- Se, Se la llevó - Explicaba el niño que no podía hablar mucho por el dolor que sentía en su cuello -

- ¿¡Quien!?, ¡¿Quién se la llevo?!- Gritó desapretándolo para que pudiera hablar-

- Ve…Vegeta fue Vegeta.- Dijo el Namekusein -

- ¿Qué?- Freezer no podía creer que Vegeta su ex soldado estará en Namek, estaba tan sorprendido que se fue rápidamente a buscarlo. Llego a donde estaba el, sentado en una roca vigilando las esferas.

- Que coincidencia Vegeta - El príncipe se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre - nosotros en el mismo planeta hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ti.-

- ¡Freezer! ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?- Respondió Vegeta sorprendido -Cierto me olvide de desaparecer mi Ki, y con los ratreador me encontro - Se dijo a si mismo-…

Goku y los demás agarraron la esfera y se fueron en camino a la cueva donde se escondían… ¿Qué pasará con Vegeta y Freezer?, ¿Se encontraran con Gohan, Bulma, Krilin y Goku?...

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Los quiero poner en suspenso, Espero que les guste el cap dejen sus comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo Chau


	6. La busqueda de las esferas Parte 2

Capítulo 6: La búsqueda de las esferas parte 2

Estaba subiendo cada vez más la furia de Vegeta a ver a Freezer el destructor de su planeta allí parado a pocos centímetros de el, esperando que una gran batalla empezara entre ellos dos. El extraño hombre con cola y cuernos se fue volando llevándose las tres esferas que tenia el saiyajin, que fue rápidamente detrás de el, antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar aparecieron Goku y los demás, haciendo que Freezer parara.

Gohan, Krilin, Goku y Bulma dejaron de volar, y fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraba el saiyan y un extraño hombre a quien no conocían.

Vegeta sentía una rara sensación en su pecho, odiaba mucho a Goku (Que no era muy raro), pero mucho mas de lo normal cuando vio que llevaba a alguien, y no a cualquiera sino a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos azules en sus brazos, como ella no podía volar alguien la tenia que llevar, su estómago estaba raro, sentía una gran furia dentro de el, eran celos, pero lo que el no entendía porque, si el no sentía nada por ella ¿o si?

Todos los guerreros (Gohan, Krilin, Freezer, Goku y Vegeta) estaban preparados para una nueva y extraordinaria batalla.

- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?- Dijo molesto Freezer.-

- ¿Kakarotto?- Dijo Vegeta con una cara de disgusto.-

- ¿Tu los conoces?- Pregunto el monstruo sorprendido.-

- Si, son guerreros de la tierra pero Kakarotto, Kakarotto, ¡Es un saiyajin, el y yo somos los únicos saiyajins de raza pura que no asesinaste! ¡Y yo, voy a vengar su muerte! - Le respondió el orgulloso príncipe, mientras apretaba los puños.-

Freezer apuntó a Vegeta con el dedo índice.-Eso es lo que tu crees- Exclamó.- Una luz salió de su dedo directo a el saiyajin atravesando su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Aaaa!- Gritaba de dolor el saiyan.-

- Bueno, si tu no quieres empezar talvez tus amigos si.- Mencionó Freezer mientras apuntaba a Goku y a Bulma, Gohan y Krilin no podían imaginar que les podría suceder si recibieran ese ataque tan poderoso, así que se tiraron encima de Freezer ahorcándolo para que el ataque se desviara, afortunadamente se desvió pero no a cualquier lado, sino a atrás de el, en la cabeza de Krilin haciendo que muriera.

- ¡Krilin!- Exclamaron sus amigos. Goku estaba furioso e iba a sacar todas sus fuerzas para pelear pero Freezer pensaba que no tenía la necesidad de gastar su tiempo en una pelea tan fácil de ganar, así que robó la esfera de Gohan y los demás, y se fue a su nave así podía pedir su deseo.

- ¡Grrr!, Ese maldito Freezer!, ¡Va a pedir la inmortalidad antes que yo! ¡Grrr! -Decía molesto y entre gruñidos el príncipe.-

- G…o…Go...Ku…Goku.- Se escucho a lo lejos, cerca del muchacho asesinado, el saiyan se dio vuelta, dejo a la muchacha en el piso y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, ¡Su amigo estaba vivo!, pero muy herido, Goku se acerco para llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Todos se fueron a la cueva donde se encontraba el Namekusein, allí el Namek les dijo que lo podía curar, incluyendo a Vegeta, con sus poderes, los amigos de Krilin estaban contentos cuando se recupero, pero todos estaban muy pensativos, ¿Cómo podrían evitar que Freezer pidiera el deseo?

- No, no va a poder.- Dijo el Namek, todos escucharon sorprendidos.-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Bulma - Si tiene todas las esferas, puede llamar a Shenron.-Agregó-

- ¿Shenron?, no, aquí se llama Porunga, y para invocarlo lo tienes que decir en idioma Namekusein.- Respondió, todos se sorprendieron aun más-

- ¡Excelente!- Exclamó Goku.-

- Muy Bien, ahora vallamos allá y robemos las esferas.- Dijo Gohan.-

- Si - Agregó Goku- Pero antes, comamos algo, ¿Tu no estas también hambriento Vegeta?- Todos se cayeron de espaldas, el futuro del universo esta en juego y Goku solo piensa en ¿comida?

- Hmp, Si tienes razón Kakarotto, deberíamos de comer algo.- Dijo el saiyan, Bulma preparo mucha comida, Los tres saiyajines devoraron los alimentos, cuando todos recuperaron energías fueron a detener a Freezer excepto Bulma y Dende que se quedaron allí.

¿Que les esperará a los guerreros cuando se encuentren con Freezer? ¿Habrá podido cumplir su deseo?

CONTINARÁ…..

Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, en este capitulo me enfoque mas en la narracion, les agradeceria que pongan comentarios me ayudaria mucho, desde ya Muchas Gracias, sigan leyendo Chauuuuu


	7. La Gran Batalla Comienza Parte 1

**Capitulo 7: La gran batalla parte 1**

Los guerreros fueron hasta la nave de Freezer, se escondieron unos metros atrás, desde allí podían observar las siete esferas. El hombre con cola estaba ahí parado gritando – Cumple mi deseo, quiero la inmortalidad-. Goku y los demás se reían un poco, Freezer no podía llamar a Sheron, lo que les dijo el pequeño Namek era cierto.

-¡Si! Ya tengo la inmortalidad, pero no siento ningún nuevo de poder, tal vez sea porque yo soy es mas a fuerte del universo, solo me alargo la vida… Para siempre Hahahahaha- Se reía con maldad Freezer.-

- Eh?- Dijo Vegeta Confundido- ¿Porque diablos no apareció el dragón del que tanto hablaban?- Pregunto.-

- Es porque tiene que llamarlo con unas palabras, en la tierra decimos "Sal de ahí Sheron y cumple nuestro deseo", pero aquí como nos dijo Dende es con el idioma Namekusein- Le respondió Krilin.- y si no se llama no se cumple el deseo.- Agregó-

- Entonces no es inmortal… Mm…- Pensaba Vegeta.-

- Papá – Dijo el Pequeño.-

- ¿Que pasa Gohan?

- ¿Cómo vamos a Derrotarlo? Aunque no sea inmortal es muy poderoso

- Mm... -Pensó Goku- No importa, yo pelearé igual- Goku puso su mano en la cabeza de Gohan y le dijo- Pero es muy peligroso para ti, y tu madre me mataría Jeje, mejor ve con Bulma.

- Esta bien Papá.-

Krilin acompaño a Gohan, pero fueron muy descuidados, volaron sin darse cuenta y Freezer los detectó con su rastreador, alzó el dedo y de repente un rayo salio apuntándolo a Krilin, el ataque entró en el cuerpo de el y después de unos minutos explotó.

- ¡Krilin!- Exclamaron Goku y Gohan.- Goku esta furioso, de repente una gran energía de Ki salía de Goku.-

- Esto no puede estar pasando.- Pensó Vegeta sorprendido.- Se va a… a con... convertir en el… el… Legendario Súper Saiyajin.- Dijo tartamudeando el Sayan- Goku no pudo escuchar lo que decía vegeta, lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de su amigo y de todos los Namekusein que había matado

- ¡Me las pagaras maldito!- Grito Goku cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.-

- Ah!- Grito de dolor Freezer.- No puede ser… Este maldito Saiyajin de clase baja… me dio un gran golpe… Es la primera vez que me pasa esto… Tendré que transformarme… - Pensó.-

- Cuando Goku tomo distancia, Freezer Aprovecho para transformarse, una enorme cantidad de Ki salía de el.

- Pero… No puede ser.- Dijo el Príncipe.-

- Vegeta, ¿Tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

- Si, Freezer se va a transformar en su primera fase

- ¿¡Que?!, a que te refieres con primera… ¿¡Hay mas fases?!

- Hahahahahaha.- Rió con maldad Freezer.- Tengo cuatro fases pero … no voy a irme transformando una por una, te daré el honor de ser el primero en ver mi ultima fase, ¡ahora mismo!, igual los voy a derrotar…

- Y ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? – Pregunto Goku.-

- Porque tengo la inmortalidad… ¡Yo no puedo morir!- Exclamó

- ¡No la tienes, Insecto!- Le grito Vegeta.- Para tenerla tiene que aparecer un maldito Dragón y le tienes que pedir el deseo.

- No importa… Después la pediré, además porque debería de hacerte caso a ti, lo que estas diciendo son tonterías, ¡Yo si tengo la inmortalidad!

- Eso lo veremos…- Dijo Goku.- Gohan, ve con Bulma, tu también Vegeta, esta pelea es mía.- Agregó, Gohan se fue, pero vegeta se reuso.

- ¿Como dices insecto?, yo ni en sueños te haría caso.- Vegeta se acerco a Freezer dándole un gran golpe, que no le hizo nada, y Freezer contraataco, y lo arrojó cerca de Goku-

- Ka… Kakaroto…- Goku escuchaba atentamente.- Ti… tienes… que… Vencerlo… Por el Orgullo de los Saiyajins… El destruyó nuestro planeta… Asesino a tu Padre… a mi Padre… A todos…Por favor Kakaroto mátalo.- Dijo el Príncipe Dejando su Orgullo de lado, y yéndose con Bulma y Gohan con las energías que le quedaban.-

- Bueno… ¿Empieza ahora la batalla?, no tengo todo el día.- Dijo Freezer.-

- Si… Pero antes déjame decirte una cosa, ¡voy a vengar la muerte de mis amigos!… ¡de los Namekusein que mataste!… ¡Y de todos Los Saiyajins!- Le Gritó Goku, apretando los puños… De repente una Gran energía de Ki salía de el… Su pelo se volvía rubio… con unos poderes inimaginables… Freezer estaba Boquiabierto… - No puede ser… -Dijo.- Se convirtió en un súper Saiyajin… Será capaz de vencerme…- Agrego.-

- Comencemos esta batalla.- Dijo el Sayan.-

Goku se sentia muy raro, con una gran cantidad de energia, mas poderoso, no sentia miedo sino que sentia que iba a derrotar a Frizeer. Mientras ellos peleaban Gohan se encontró con vegeta, el estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo llevo con Dende así lo curaba. Bulma y el Namek estaban afuera esperándolos.

- Donde estarán….- Se preguntaba La peliazul, el pequeño namek señaló al cielo

- ¡Allí arriba!- Exclamó.- Es Gohan... Y… ¡Ve… Ve… Vegeta!- Dijo Tartamudeando del Susto.-

Gohan bajo hacia ellos, les dijo que curaran a Vegeta, que no les iba a hacer nada…

La Batalla Recién esta Comenzando, ¿Qué pasara con Freezer?, ¿Podrá Goku vencerlo? ¿Qué pasara con Gohan y los Demás?

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola!, Me tarde mucho con este capitulo... Pero lo pude terminar... Les Voy Avisando que quedan pocos capitulos... Tal vez uno ... No estoy muy segura... Pero Buano ... Gracias por seguir leyendo... Saludos!


	8. La Gran Batalla Comienza Parte 2

**Capitulo 8: La Gran Batalla Comienza Parte 2**

Goku y Freezer estaban peleando, mientras que Vegeta se recuperaba del gran ataque. A Gohan se le había ocurrido una idea, muy arriesgada, se trataba de ir a buscar las esferas mientras su papá y Freezer estaban luchando.

- ¡¿Estas loco Gohan?!- Gritó la peliazul.- Es demasiado peligroso, mira como quedo el pobrecito de Vegeta.-Gohan se sorprendió al escuchar "…El sobrecito de Vegeta."

- Bulma, ¿Por qué dijiste pobrecito de Vegeta?- Respondió el pequeño, la cara de Bulma se puso roja de vergüenza, Vegeta al escuchar tantos gritos se despertó, pero se quedo inmóvil en el suelo.

- Em… Es que... Yo... Emm…- Respondió dudosa.-

- ¿Estas enamorada de el? – Interrumpió Gohan. Vegeta seguía ignorándolos-

- ¿Eh?, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Respondió enojada.-

- De que si estas enamorada de Vegeta.- Agregó.-

El Sayan se sorprendió al escuchar eso del niño, se sonrojo bastante, pero nadie lo notó. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el silencio de la joven, ella en verdad ¿estaba enamorada de el?, "No puede ser".- Pensó.-

- Gohan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Aunque… ¿No crees que es un poco atractivo?- Vegeta estaba shokeado por lo que dijo la peliazul, enserio esta enamorada de el.- Gohan, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, si el se llegara a enterar, ya estaría muerta.-

- Esta bien Bulma.- Respondió

- Gracias Eres el mejor.- Dijo saltando de la alegría.-

- Pero, dime algo, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de el?, digo, de un hombre tan oscuro y orgulloso.-Agregó.-

- Fue por su personalidad, aunque sea muy diabólico y orgulloso, en el fondo es una muy buena persona, te lo garantizo.- Respondió, Vegeta estaba muy sonrojado, nadie en su vida había hablado así de el.

-_ "¿Las palabras que dice esta terrícola son ciertas?, ¿Enserio tiene esos sentimientos hacia mi?, ¿Yo los tengo hacia ella?"._- Pensaba el príncipe –

- Ah Bulma, Al final ¿puedo ir a buscar las esferas?- Preguntó el pequeño Sayan.-

- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, ve con Dende.- Respondió, Ellos se fueron a buscar las esferas, Llegaron, pero el papá de Gohan y Freezer estaban muy lejos de allí así que aprovecharon y agarraron todas las esferas. Ellos estaban yendo hacia la cueva pero Gohan se preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Vegeta nos delatará para pedir su deseo de la inmortalidad?- y Dende lo escucho, estaba de acuerdo, entonces dicho eso ellos fueron a un lugar muy lejano a pedir los tres deseos, uno de ellos era revivir a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Vegeta y Nappa, y a todos los Namekuseins, pero aún quedaba el tercero. Gohan puso las esferas en el suelo y el pequeño namek dijo en su idioma. - Ven aquí Shenron, y cumple mi deseo.- El cielo se oscureció y apareció el dragón, Goku y Freezer lo notaron, entonces el malvado hombre fue hacia allá, por supuesto, Goku fue a perseguirlo. Gohan iba por el primer deseo, hasta que Freezer llegó.

- Así que es este el dragón.- Dijo Freezer, Gohan y Dende estaban aterrorizados hasta que llegó Goku.-

- Señor Goku.- Gritó Dende.-

- Llegue justo a tiempo.- Dijo el Sayan de cabellos dorados.- Ya veo que todavía no pidieron los tres deseos ¿verdad?- Agregó.-

- Si papá.- Respondió Gohan.- Pero… Solo nos faltan dos.-

- Esta bien, Mmm…- Pensaba.- pidan que Todos los Namekuseins revivan- Agregó.-

- Eso, casi lo olvidábamos.- Dijo el pequeño Namek.-

- Malditos chiquillos insolentes, ¡Concedan mi deseo o los mataré!- Gritó Freezer.-

- ¡Ellos no van a cumplir tu deseo!- Gritó enojado Goku.- Gohan, Pide que tele transporten a todos en este planeta a la tierra a excepción de mi y Freezer.- Agregó.-

- Pero, papá…

- ¡Solo hazlo!- Dijo Goku Interrumpiéndolo.-

Goku se llevó lejos a Freezer así seguían con su batalla, Gohan y Dende pidieron que revivieran a todos los Namekuseins asesinados por Freezer y sus hombres, después de eso Namek se empezó a llenar de Namekuseines otra vez, luego pidieron tele transportarlos a todos a la tierra a excepción de Goku y Freezer. Después de unos minutos estaban todos en un gran parque en el planeta tierra.

CONTINUARÁ...

Konichiwa! perdón Por la Tardanza de este Cap, Ya casi llega el final :3, Mas o menos uno Capitulos y fin... Pero tal vez pueda seguir un poco mas... Bueno espero que les haya gustado... Sayonara! Saludos!


	9. De Vuelta a Casa

_**Capitulo 9: De Vuelta A Casa**_

En las Afueras de La ciudad estaban Los Namekuseins y Los Valientes Viajeros. Todos se encontraban muy confundidos de lo que había pasado, excepto Gohan y Dende que les explicaron todo lo que sucedió. Los recién llegados se dirigieron a casa de Bulma que no estaba muy lejos, allí cada uno se instaló como si fuese su casa, a excepción de Gohan y Krilin que se fueron a sus hogares.

Pasaban los días y no había noticias de Goku, y menos de Freezer. Los Nameks se acostumbraban cada vez más a la vida en la tierra como si nunca hubieran cambiado de planeta. En otra parte de la casa se encontraba el orgulloso Sayan sentado debajo de un árbol aburrido de la vida, sin propósito para entrenar, ya que sabía como iba a terminar aquella batalla, sin tener la mínima esperanza de la sobrevivencia de Goku. Llegó la hora de almorzar, la peliazul, como siempre, le traía un gran banquete para que comiera. Ella se acercó y apoyó la gran bandeja con comida en el suelo al lado de el, esa fue la rara vez que en vez de un plato había dos. "Pero… ¿Qué diablos?"- Pensó Vegeta.- - Espero que no te moleste que coma aquí contigo.- Dijo La peliazul mientras se sentaba poco a poco al lado del Sayan.- El señor orgulloso se sonrojó un poco al tener algo de compañía, pero se le fue rápido al comenzar a comer la deliciosa comida que Bulma le había preparado. – Eres muy extraño Vegeta, - El Príncipe la miro mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.- Me haces acordar a Goku.- Agregó.- Vegeta tragó rápido y respondió molesto: -¡No me compares con insectos como él!- La peliazul ofendida le dijo: - ¡No le digas insecto!, ¡El es mi amigo, como Gohan y Krilin!-.-Hmp… Está bien.- Agregó el Sayan, hubo un gran silencio-. -Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré adentro.- Dijo la peliazul mientras se alejaba y entraba a su casa -. Otra vez el príncipe se quedaba solo, pero se sentía algo raro…

Se hizo de noche, Vegeta estaba yendo adentro de la casa, directo a su habitación cuando de repente escucho una conversación entre Bulma y su padre.

- Bulma, querida ya sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero si no escoges rápido…-

- ¡Ya basta papá! – le interrumpió la peliazul.- ¡No me pienso casar con ningún hombre, hace poco rompí con el malagradecido de Yamcha, y no estoy lista para casarme todavía!- Agregó.- El Sayan tenía una rara sensación en el Pecho.- "No quiero ver a ningún insecto al lado de ella, que no sea yo".- Pensó inconcientemente apretando los puños.- "Pero, ¡¿Q...Qué estoy diciendo?! ¿¡Qué diablos me está pasando!? ¡¿Cómo alguien como yo puede tener estos sentimientos?!" – Decía el príncipe mientras subía poco a poco las escaleras, sin escuchar la conversación.-

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, entró y se acostó en su cama. Unos sonidos de llanto y furia llegaron a dos habitaciones de distancia que las del Sayan, era Bulma que había terminado de hablar con su padre y trataba de dirigir a su cuarto pero a mitad de camino casi en frente de la puerta de Vegeta se echó en el suelo, diciendo: - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?,- El señor orgulloso se sentó detrás de su puerta para escuchar lo que la peliazul decía.- … No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien … Que no sea el.- Vegeta un poco animado pensando inconcientemente, de nuevo como sus sentimientos le mandaban, que ese "el" podría ser el , pero a la vez se sentía deprimido pensando que "el" fuese otro hombre. Bulma se levantó y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, Vegeta volvió a su cama, y esa noche fue la primera que el no pudo dormir a causa de sus verdaderos sentimientos dejando su orgullo de lado.

Pasaron varios meses, Bulma se enamoraba cada vez más de ese "alguien", Vegeta dejando de lado sus sentimientos, volvió a entrenar por aburrimiento en una máquina que el había diseñado para el. El príncipe y la peliazul se volvieron más unidos, siempre teniendo alguna que otras discusiones. Un día los Brief recibieron una carta acerca de si la próxima heredera ya estaba comprometida, y si no lo estaba, tiene un plazo de tres meses y dos semanas para hacerlo. La peliazul estaba sentada en el comedor, tomando el desayuno y leyendo la inesperada carta.

- Diablos.- Se quejó Bulma.- Porque me hacen esto a mi, Argh! Todavía el no sabe lo que yo siento… Tendré que apresurarlo, aunque dudo que el lo acepte, por su maldito orgullo, pero con algún trato raro seguro que lo tengo a mis pies.- Pensó en voz alta Bulma.-

Se hizo de noche, la peliazul y su familia estaban cenando, excepto Vegeta, que no era nada raro, ya hace bastantes semanas hacia lo mismo y siempre se hallaba en el mismo lugar, en el balcón de su cuarto mirando las estrellas, estaba muy cansado como para seguir entrenando. De pronto se escuchó un sonido agudo de la puerta, Vegeta miró inmediatamente la puerta.- "¿Qué diablos será ahora?".- Pensó. Una cabeza con pelos azulados se asomó por la puerta con una gran bandeja, obviamente era Bulma. – Vegeta.- Llamó la peliazul. - Ven, te traje la cena.- Agregó. Bulma se sentó y apoyó la bandeja en la cama, Vegeta salió del balcón, y se dirigió a la comida.- Ay, Vegeta, ¿Por qué no puedes comer con nosotros?, como debe ser.- Preguntó Bulma.-

- No tengo tiempo para esas idioteces de cenar en grupo…- Dijo e hizo una pausa para comer una pata de pollo.- yo siempre e estado solo, y seguiré solo.- Agregó.-

- No digas eso, Ahora me tienes a mi… - Bulma se enrojeció, no estaba conciente de lo que acabó de decir y Vegeta también se sintió un poco animado hasta que regresó a la normalidad. La peliazul Empezó a Tartamudear.- Eh… Y… También… a… a… a… ¡Mis padres!, ¡Si! Em… Bueno me… Me tengo que… que… ir… Bu… Buenas Noches - Agregó.-

- Adiós.- Respondió el Sayan.-

Bulma llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, tomó un baño, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, sin embargo… Ella no se podía dormir. - Rayos.- Se dijo a si misma.- Algún día se lo tendré que decir,… Pero… El problema es Cuando… Diablos, Primero… ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de un hombre como Vegeta?-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_Konnichiwa! Minna! Como han estado? Por fin Pude terminar este Cap : ) Tal vez Haga un 9.5 o Directamente pase al 10__(El último)... Perdon Por tardar mucho, Es que no tuve mucho tiempo... Pero Bueno, Aqui les dejo el Nuevo Cap, Espero_

_Que les Guste Adios! Sayonara! _

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones Arigato! _


	10. La Razón de estos sentimientos

**_Capitulo 9.5: La Razón De estos Sentimientos_**

_**Nota:**_ Este es un capitulo especial donde Bulma cuenta como se pudo enamorar de un hombre tan orgulloso como Vegeta. Espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

Querido diario: Me parece que me enamoré de un hombre extraño…

Todo ocurrió en un día cualquiera, yo estaba sentada sola en el sillón mirando,por la televisión, una película romántica. Vegeta bajo de su habitación y se fue a entrenar, como lo hace siempre, en fin, cada vez más se acercaba la mejor parte de la película donde la joven le confiesa sus sentimientos a su amado, que era muy maleducado, egoísta y orgulloso, pero con ella era diferente. En cambio la muchacha era dulce, amable, y a veces contestona. Volviendo a la película la joven le dijo lo que sentía, el le dio un apasionado abraso, que luego se cortó y continuo con un beso. – Aww, ¡Qué hermoso Final! - Dije.- No se porque me siento tan identificada con la protagonista, como si a mi me pasara eso…- Agregué, Luego hice una pausa y me quedé muy pensativa.- "…Y ¿Si ese hombre tan egoísta, orgulloso y maleducado es Vegeta y la joven buena, dulce y amable soy yo?..."- Pensé.- "Imposible".- Agregué.-

Era tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo en lo más alto de las montañas, fui afuera a admirarlo, miré hacia el cielo y vi una sombra que se dirigía hacia mí, era Vegeta que termino más temprano con su entrenamiento, que extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué viniste más temprano?- Le pregunté. El me miró con una cara de cansancio, y me dijo: - Eso no es asunto tuyo mujer.- Después de responder se fue directamente hacia su cuarto, sin decir ninguna palabra más.-

Minutos más tarde fui a espiarlo a su habitación, estaba completamente dormido y todo destapado. – "Ay, Vegeta, así te vas a agarrar un resfrío".- Pensé, Lentamente entré a su cuarto, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, cada vez estaba mas cerca de el. Agarré las sabanas y lo arropé, me quede unos minutos congelada mirando hacia sus ojos, cerré los míos y cuando los abrí ¡Me encontraba con mis labios pegados a los de el!, ¡Oh por dios!, Saqué mi cara rápidamente de la suya y me fui hacia mi cuarto.- ¡¿Que, Que…Pero…Qué diablos eh echo?!- Me dije desesperada, mi cara estaba completamente roja.- ¡¿Enserio?! , Bulma, esto no puede estar pasando, claro que no esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Y qué si lo bese?, ¿tan malo es eso?- Agregué tratando de calmarme.-

Al día siguiente, yo estaba desayunando un café mientras leía el diario. La noche anterior casi no duermo… Estaba pensando en aquel incidente, de repente se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a mi, era… Era… ¡Ve- Vegeta!, no me animaba a hablarle después de lo que sucedió, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que paso?! ... Y que tal si…, (_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz_). – Oye, mujer.- Me Dijo el príncipe.- ¿Me has preparado el desayuno?- Agregó, yo lo mire con una cara nerviosa y le respondí tartamudeando:- S… Si, a… Aquí… Tienes.-.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, estas extraña hoy, no me discutiste nada.- Me preguntó. Hubo un gran silencio, y Pensé: -"¿Le pregunto si sabe algo de lo que pasó anoche?, Si, pero… ¿Cómo se lo digo? Mm... Hey ¿Recuerdas que ayer te besé?... No, Mm… ¿Ayer te sucedió algo?... O quizás ¿Recuerdas algo que ayer yo hice?, Si esa es la mejor pregunta, tome valor y le dije: - Em… Vegeta.- El me afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas algo que ayer yo hice?- Proseguí.-

-¿Por qué diablos me tengo que acordar de cosas que tú hiciste?, ¿Acaso me hiciste algo a mi?- Me respondió.-

- No, Nada de eso.- Respondí rápidamente.- Solo que, Perdí mi bolígrafo y… Quería saber las cosas que hice ayer, y si tu sabias alguna que yo no.- Le dije Nerviosa.-

-Ah.- Agregó el príncipe, que se fue a entrenar.-

Eso es todo, Aunque debo decir que besarlo no fue tan malo… Pero… Poco va a caducar la ley de herencia, y me tengo que casar lo más pronto posible…

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí les traje el episodio especial! Seguidito del Otro XD, Bueno Ya se acerca el final ... Lo voy a Hacer Largo, Ya que es el final ¿No? ... Bueno espero que les haya gustado... Saludos! **


End file.
